dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Alec Holland (DC Animated Film Universe)
Alec Holland was a scientist murdered by terrorists. Authorities failed to recover his body from the nearby swamp. Holland's corpse was taken to be the most recent Avatar of the Green, the sentient elemental force of Earth, and tasked with looking after the planet and its living inhabitants. He became known as Swamp Thing. Biography Early Life Alec Holland was a scientist murdered by terrorists. Authorities failed to recover his body from the nearby swamp. Holland's corpse was taken to be the most recent Avatar of the Green, the sentient elemental force of Earth, and tasked with looking after the planet and its living inhabitants. He became known as Swamp Thing. At some point, he encountered John Constantine and things didn't go well. ''Justice League Dark During the Destiny incident, Felix Faust was falsely incriminated. Constantine could not get past Faust's wards and locate his Observatory of the Cosmos. He decided to seek out Swamp Thing. The House of Mystery teleported to a swamp where Swamp Thing was known to occupy. He immediately told Constantine and his allies to go away. Constantine rode a glyph further into the swamp and threatened some nearby posies. Swamp Thing was naturally irritated. Zatanna incanted and Constantine fell into the swamp. She pleaded with Swamp Thing not to let his feelings for Constantine stop him from doing what was right. Swamp Thing looked at Zatanna and noted she had a garden. Zatanna confirmed and said she found it relaxing. She informed him they were looking for Faust. Swamp Thing remarked she wanted him to find one among many. He only sensed Constantine well because of how much he enraged him. Zatanna rephrased herself and asked him to look for a place where dark magic was infecting the earth below it. Swamp Thing agreed to take them there so they were no longer in his presence. Vines enveloped everyone and they were transported through the Green to the outskirts of where Faust's cloaked Observatory of the Cosmos was located. He pointed towards it. Zatanna rendered it visible to them but sensed it was heavily warded. Constantine asked Swamp Thing to put aside their differences and help fight Faust for the sake of humanity. Swamp Thing was uninterested. Jason Blood added he was once human like he was. Swamp Thing insisted he was no longer human and speculated Faust's actions would be a kind of justice against those who destroy the Green. He returned to the Green and vanished. After Destiny revealed himself as the real threat, the Justice League, Deadman, and Etrigan failed to stop him. Constantine took a gamble and incanted. He lit a tree on fire. Swamp Thing appeared and mistook Destiny as the culprit. He struck Destiny's force shield with vines then wrapped it up. Their battle raged on. Swamp Thing swatted Destiny's force shield through Washinton D.C. but Destiny unleashed a violent explosion. Destiny used telekinesis on Swamp Thing and discerned he secretly hoped to be human again. Destiny tore Holland's corpse from Swamp Thing and let it drop down into the city. Swamp Thing screamed in pain and was reduced to tears. Destiny commanded him to return to the dirt where he belonged. Facing an existential identity crisis, Swamp Thing returned to the Green and left the battle. Powers and Abilities *Avatar of the Green **Elemental Control **Toxikinesis **Chlorokinesis *Immortality *Superhuman Strength *Unique Physiology Relationships *John Constantine - Ally and leader. *Zatanna - Ally. *Batman - Ally. *Deadman - Ally. *Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon - Ally; deceased. *Felix Faust - Enemy. *Destiny - Enemy; deceased. *Abnegazar - Enemy. *Rath - Enemy. *Ghast - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (1 film) **Justice League Dark'' (First appearance) - Roger R. Cross Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League Dark'' Justice-league-dark-movie-screencaps.com-7639.jpg Tumblr okw5sb069O1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr_oka8g3nXx71rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_oka8g3nXx71rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_oka8g3nXx71rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_oka8g3nXx71rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_oka8g3nXx71rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_oka8g3nXx71rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_oka8g3nXx71rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_oka8g3nXx71rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_oka8g3nXx71rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr_oka8g3nXx71rl14rno10_1280.png See Also *Swamp Thing Category:Justice League Dark Characters Category:Swamp Thing Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Justice League Dark (film) Characters Category:Heroes